


You Look Damn Good In Leather

by justsomeitgirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity in Leather, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I blame Twitter, Inspired in EBR's Normal Doors Outfit, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomeitgirl/pseuds/justsomeitgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak decides to spice things up a bit and buy a black leather corset and matching fishnets to impress Oliver.<br/>However, when her insecurity shows, Oliver reassures her by showing her how much he loves her body, leather or no leather.</p><p>Inspired by Emily Bett Rickards's outfit for Normal Doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Damn Good In Leather

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not into explicit stuff and smut, I suggest you don't read any further. This is a heavily sexual one-shot.
> 
> I'm not really sure how this turned into... Well, this, since my first goal was to just write something inspired on Em's outfit, but I guess I went a little bit further... Oops.
> 
> This is based on an amazing idea from my favorite evil girl (J, I love you babe), and it is a gift for the two adorable cupcakes that are Joana (@447onthefoundry) and Inês (@brennansmoak). I hope you like it!

She was about to walk into the room when she saw Oliver already lying on their bed, his eyes stuck on the ceiling as he waited for her to get ready to sleep, and she stopped near the door. He would never fall asleep before she was lying next to him, her back against his stomach and his muscled arms around her. She had never asked him why, mainly because it didn’t really matter. She loved it and it made her feel safe.

However, tonight Felicity Smoak was taking a whole lot longer than necessary to put on her pajamas and brush her teeth. And there was a quite simple explanation for that: she _wasn’t_ putting on her pajamas like she did every night. Tonight, she was wearing something different. Something leathery.

She stood still for a second, observing him from afar so he wouldn’t notice her, lost in his own thoughts. _Damn_ , he looked hot. He always looked hot, but his shirtless body under the sheets did things to her, especially when the outline of his abs was so evident under the fabric. For a moment, she felt unbelievably stupid. While she didn’t mind experiencing new things – hell, she didn’t mind it _at all_ when Oliver came up with new, exciting ideas in bed, or anywhere else, for all that matter –, she had never been the kind of woman to dress up in sexy costumes and role-play. But when she saw the costume in the sex shop while buying… well, some _toys_ which were not relevant at all right now, she couldn’t prevent herself from buying it. _What a stupid fucking idea_ , she thought, but just as she was about to reenter the bathroom to get changed into something a little less black and tight, Oliver’s eyes caught hers and he immediately sat straight on the bed. Felicity wasn’t sure if he was chocking or gasping for air.

“Felicity, wha- What are you wearing?,” he mumbled, his mouth wide open and his blue eyes darkening.

“I-,” her heart was beating so hard in her chest she couldn’t even focus on the words that came out of her mouth, “It’s a costume,” she finally stated, “It’s stupid.”

“It is anything _but_ stupid, believe me,” he answered and Felicity watched as his hungry eyes ran through every inch of her body shamelessly, “But you don’t usually wear stuff like this…,” he was making an almost supernatural effort to focus on her eyes now, “What’s gotten into you?”

She took a few steps towards him and sat on the edge of the bed, allowing Oliver to rest him arm on her shoulders as she lowered her head, staring at the ground. The fact that she was wearing that was no longer bothering her; the reason why she had bought it was, “I don’t know, I guess… I guess I wanted to impress you.”

He understood when something was wrong with her even before she herself noticed it, and she loved that about him, but right now she wished he wouldn’t. She failed, because his face immediately changed and now he looked concerned, lifting her chin with his hand so she was looking directly into his eyes, “ _Impress_ me? What do you mean? You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen Felicity, you impress me every single day.”

“That’s not it,” she swallowed dryly before continuing, not sure how to express her feelings. That wasn’t something that happened very often and it made her feel even more insecure, “I mean, I wanted to look sexy for you. Black leather, tight costume kind of sexy.”

He seemed so lost and confused she hoped he would just let it all go and they could forget about that night. But he wasn’t letting her off the hook that easily, “Why do I get the feeling you were trying to look like someone you’re not?”

“It’s not like I think you find them more attractive than me, it’s just… Laurel, Sara, Helena… Every woman you’ve ever been with wears this hot leather super-suit and kicks ass in the streets next to you while I wear dresses and tight skirts and sit behind a computer,” she sighed while he wrapped his big hands around her tiny ones.

“Don’t for a _second_ think what they do is more important than your job, you understand me? If it weren’t for you, this team wouldn’t even exist in the first place,” he mumbled between his teeth with a determination on his eyes she only ever saw when he was off fighting some bad guy.

“It’s not that. I know I’m important and I know what I do helps save lives. I’m talking about _us_. I’m talking about you and the way you see me.”

“You think I am attracted to those women because they wear black leather?,” he seemed incredulous. It was a stupid thing to consider, she knew it, but after years of watching him fighting crime side by side with them it had to affect her one day, right?

“I think I find you pretty attractive when you’re wearing _your_ leather suit, that’s all.”

Suddenly, Oliver let out a loud laugh. He kept giggling for a while, staring at her with an amused smirk dancing on his lips and smiley eyes.

“Why are you laughing?,” she asked him, not really sure if she was feeling surprised, angry or happy. Maybe she was feeling it all at once.

“Because I love you,” he said so simply it made her heart melt instantly, “I love you, Felicity Smoak. No other woman in this world would put on a black leather suit and fishnets because she was afraid I wouldn’t find her sexy-as- _fuck_ skirts good enough,” she was starting to blush and she knew how much he liked it when her cheeks turned rosy, “Well, the thing is… Sara, Laurel, Helena; as much as their suits fit them well, they’re not the ones I want. I want _you_ , Felicity.”

There it was. The dark in his eyes showing once more as his semblance turned serious and he held her hand, guiding it through her own body slowly, “They’re not the ones with these delicious long legs I could stare at all day,” and their hands made their way up her tights before resting on her waist, “They’re not the ones with the sexy tight dresses that make me want to grab your little waist and pull you towards me until there’s no more space left between us,” his hand guided hers through her belly and straight towards her breasts, making her blush even more, “And they’re definitely not the ones I want to sit on a desk, rip their shirt off and fuck _every single time_ we’re at the layer together,” this last part was whispered in her ear and his wet lips then made its way down the fragile skin of her neck, sucking at it gently while Felicity moaned quietly.

“So that means I won’t be needing any more leather corsets and fishnets?,” she teased.

“Oh, no,” he replied in a whisper while continuing to leave kisses all over her neck and his hands masterfully removed the one-piece outfit, “Whatever the reason that led you to buy this, we’re keeping it.”

“So you like it?”

“I like it so much,” he stated as he removed the corset, revealing the pale skin of her stomach and her black bra, “I think I’ll make you wear it tomorrow in the lair.”

“But there will be other people there, Oliver,” she really couldn’t care less, but it was fun watching him slowly lose control. Especially when her bra was already on the floor sooner than she could realize it and his skin against hers sent shivers down her spine and made her blood boil in her veins.

“I’ll tell them to take the day off,” he muttered against the soft skin of her breast, taking her nipple in his mouth and licking it at the same time as he rubbed the other one with his fingertips, sending a wave of pleasure through her body that caused her to whimper and arch her back.

“God, Felicity,” he moaned when she ran a hand through his hair, the other sliding inside his pants to find his hardened cock against her burning skin.

She changed positions, adjusting her body so his back were against the wooden headboard and she was sat on top of him, leaning forward so he could keep drawing small circles around her nipple with his tongue. His hands ran through her legs as he set her free of those tight fishnets and in a frenzy of lust and despair, she rushed to take off his pants, his naked body under her and his dick throbbing at her touch.

“Oliver!,” she screamed when he finally let go of her breasts, gasping for air with hungry eyes like she’d never seen before, and placed his hand between her tights. He started moving it slowly, caressing the tender flesh of her inner tights, painfully approaching her clitoris and then backing off again, “Oliver, please,” she begged again, and her beg seemed more of a cry as she wiggled her hips in a useless attempt to get his hand where it belonged.

Felicity felt an urge to hold onto _something_ , and she knew exactly what her body was craving. She reached her hand in some animal instinct and it instantly wrapped around his dick, causing him to moan louder than she expected. Her hand started moving rhythmically, following his every thrust, and soon he was throwing his head back and giving into the temptation, sticking two fingers inside her at once. She felt as a moist substance left her insides and his fingers were quickly full of it.

“Fuck, Felicity, you’re so wet.”

“Oliver!,” she cried, even though she didn’t really know what she was asking for. But _fuck_ , he did. As soon as he heard his name leave her lips, Oliver pulled her towards him and into a kiss so desperate she could feel the tension in every single one of her muscles, begging her to let go. As his tongue played with hers, entering and exiting her mouth fast and tasting her, his fingers started moving quickly and alternately inside her, going up and down and hitting her right in her G-spot. She met his rhythm with her hand, squeezing at his cock hard and increasing the speed of her movements as she let out a small whine of pleasure.

Suddenly, he stopped and she yelled in frustration, still following the now inexistent moves of his fingers.

“Oliver, c’mon!”

“What do you want, Felicity?”

“I- I want you,” she struggled to catch her breath, not sure she could keep resisting the tension between her tights anymore, “I want you, Oliver. Inside me.”

“Then get me there. Make me fuck you, Felicity.”

His hands grabbed her ass and the tight grip only made her hunger grow beyond what she considered bearable. Angling her body so he would be aligned with her entrance, she sunk into his lap, whimpering loudly as she felt his thick cock deep inside her. Their irregular breath met as they were both panting, his hands on her waist and hers probably leaving scratch marks on his back.

Oliver quickly started lifting her, just enough so he could hit her again deeper than she ever thought possible and make her scream.

“God, Oliver! Don’t stop.”

“Oh, I won’t,” he assured her with another thrust, “ _Fuck_.”

She was tight, and he loved the friction so much it drove him absolutely mad. What started off as slow, brutal strokes turned into a sequence of intense thrusts as he held her weight in his hands and pulled her up and down surprisingly quickly, sinking deep within her every time.

Felicity was quite responsive. With her hands firmly resting on his broad shoulders, she kept arching her back and meeting his every stroke with her hips, wiggling them to get a better angle. Not to mention how she sounded. God, her moans were the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. She cried out his name and screamed in pleasure and he could feel her more and more wet for him.

“Oliver, I’m almost there!,” she suddenly let out, her eyes lost on the ceiling and her hips moving quickly than he was expecting.

“Oh God. Yes, Felicity, right there. Fuck!”

“Oliver, please!”

He started moving quickly, his hips wiggling faster than he thought they could and every stroke being met with a scream or a moan. He kept thrusting, deeper, harder, until neither of them could do anything but scream anymore. He wasn’t sure he was breathing either, but he didn’t mind one bit. Her body moved on top of him, freely, uncontrollably, and the image of her wearing that corset and fishnets was enough to get him to a point where he no longer had any sort of control over his own body.

“Felicity, I’m-!”

He stroked her hard one more time, and she could feel her orgasm gaining form. Another thrust, deeper than any other, and the moist substance filled her inside as she cried out Oliver’s name and dug her nails on the soft flesh of his chest. The last one, and she could feel Oliver melting inside her, his body cracking up as they both let their orgasms wash over them and she fell on top of him.

They were panting, whispering meaningless words in each other’s ears as their bodies were still clinging to one another. Reluctantly, Oliver pulled out and Felicity rolled over so she would be lying next to him. Their bodies were starting to cool off and he pulled the sheets up so she wouldn’t be cold. Then, she noticed the adorable grin on his lips.

“What?”

He stared at her lovingly, placing a kiss on her forehead, “You’re my superhero. You know that, don’t you, Felicity?”

“I do. And you are mine, Oliver,” she smiled back before resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping an arm around him.

“And Felicity?”

“Yeah?”

“You look damn good in leather,” he stated with a beaming smile before falling asleep next to the woman he loved above anything else in the world.


End file.
